New Frontier: Stargate Sg-1 Season 11
by RiverRaieghn
Summary: Myka has been searching for Daniel Jackson for years, ever since he disappeared after his lecture to an empty room. Desperate to find him she breaks into SGC but finds more than she bargained for. Follow Myka and SG-1 as they travel through season 11 making new enemies and new friends. A new horror has risen in the galaxy that could destroy them all. Can SG1 save the world ..again?
1. Into the Base

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, however, season 11 plot ideas and Myka are completely mine **

**Takes place in what would be season 11 of the Stargate Franchise! Please Review!**

The bushes were cold and wet; it was just her luck that it had rained the entire day making her job even more unpleasant than it already was. The base was quiet, patrols were limited, and that is exactly what she needed to pull this off. Silently she watches the minutes on her watch tick by waiting for the cover of darkness which would be at its peak around ten. Myka sighed as she looked up at the night sky, the stars were just beginning to appear and the moon was just barely peeking out from its hiding place behind the clouds. A part of her wanted to turn tail and run, to forget about her daring mission and snuggle in the warmth and safety of her bed. She had rooted her entire like up when she went around the world searching for him. She hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly eleven years, not one word of correspondence, until one of her colleagues mentioned his name.

For the last eight years she had been searching for him. She had had a few leads here and there and when the trail ran cold she would return to her work and start up again as soon as the season ended for her but six months ago she had gotten a lead. Cheyenne Mountain was one of the most fortified bases in the world and she wasn't just going to be able to shout his name at the front gate without getting arrested.

Myka still couldn't wrap her head around the reason why Daniel would be at a place like Cheyenne Mountain, he had been one of, if not the, best archaeologists in the field, despite that his theories were a little out there, but she had never minded that. One day he was giving a seminar on Egypt to an empty room and the next day he was gone. Myka jumped from her thoughts and hurried to turn off the beeping of her watch's alarm clock telling her that it was time for action.

Myka slipped out from behind the bushes towards the large silver hatch that was the one entrance in and out of Cheyenne Mountain that didn't involve walking through the front door. Myka knelt over the hatch pulling out a small amount of C-4 putty and placing it along the latch. She lit the putty and leaned back as fast as she could, covering her ears, to avoid the flash and bang. Without hesitation she opened the hatch door, glanced inside to make sure there were no patrols, then climbed inside closing the hatch behind her.

The light from her flashlight barely made a dent in the eerie darkness of the tunnel but Myka knew the passageways backwards and forwards from studying the blueprints her contact had given her. The route she had mapped out would drop her right in the middle of an armory room on the lower levels just as a shift change would be taking place. It was a mile and half trek through the tunnels, down stairs, and around corners before she would get anywhere near her destination, but the moment she saw the fluorescent yellow tape that marked the spot, she knew it was well worth it. Looking down at her watch she double checked the time, it was ten till midnight, perfect timing.

As quietly as she could manage Myka twisted open the hatch on the floor and sunk herself into the empty armory. Unfortunately she had no way of closing the hatch behind her which mean that she had to find where Daniel was and get out as fast as she could before someone made her. Myka set her backpack down on the ground, stowing the flashlight inside and changed into a military uniform and stuck a stolen badge on. She watched nervously as the minutes ticked by on her watch, waiting for the shift change. The minute the clock struck one after midnight she made her way out of the armory and down the halls of the base. It wasn't exactly what she had expected. The base seemed very benign after the gloom of the tunnels. Colored pipes ran along the walls along with color tape along the floor leading people to different destination.

It took Myka almost ten minutes to realize that the halls of the base were completely empty, even at midnight there would still be one or two people here and there, rushing about to do a job, but there was no one. Something was off. She continued on the path that she had mapped out to find Daniel but the more she followed it the more she realized that something was definitely wrong. Although she had run into a few people, none of them were doing anything, just talking to one another in hushed voices over files that held what looked to be only one piece of paper. She could tell that they weren't really into the conversation, or whispering anything of value, merely filler stuff to keep up a charade.

"Excuse me," Myka approached one of the men, a well-built man, whose scientist jacket was completely out of place on him. A moment of shock appeared on his face before he collected himself. "I am a little new here; can you tell me where I can find Daniel Jackson?" It took a second for the man to respond and when he went to Myka saw that he was also reaching for a hidden weapon. Her cover was blown; it had been the entire time!

Before he could do anything Myka grabbed the hand reaching for the hidden weapon and pinned it behind his back and slammed him up against the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious. The other man lunged for her but Myka managed to dodge out of the way. She brought her leg around and round housed him squarely in the chest sending him flying into his unconscious cohort. Red lights began to flash, a siren began to sound and that was Myka's cue to run. The halls that were once empty were now flooded with soldiers. Myka shoved, kicked, and fought her way down hallway after hallway until she finally came to a large hangar-like door at the end of a hallway. Dead end. Myka didn't understand, according to the blueprints there was supposed to be a room behind that door, but she couldn't seem to find a way to open the door. She turned to find another way into the room but she found her exit blocked by a tall, bald, black man with a golden tattoo on his forehead. He wore the casual uniform of a soldier, black shirt, green pants, and black boots, but he definitely was not your standard issued airman.

"We will not harm you," his voice was deep and resonated through the small space with authority. "Come with me." Myka's brow furrowed in confusion; she should never have trusted that contact. She looked at the man for a moment, sizing him up. She swung out at him. During her first couple of blows Myka concentrated on letting her muscles settle into the rhythm of attack. After several minutes of attempting to get past the man's defenses Myka started losing her temper and began attacking faster and faster using her lithe frame and speed to her advantage.

Teal'c was overtly impressed with the young girl; he had expected a quick defeat, not an equal opponent. She matched him blow for blow, taking him off guard now and again. She was small and light on her feet but she was making one crucial mistake, she was getting angry. The door behind Myka suddenly began to open and Teal'c took that moment of distraction to grab his zat gun. He brought it around and fired but just barely missed as she rolled beyond the door.

Myka was sweating and for a moment she considered staying on the ground and giving up but the thought of prison made her get her ass in gear, however, what she saw was not what she expected. She thought that the room would contain prison cells, it was the one room on the blueprint that held no name, in fact, it was barely even on the map which was why Myka reasonably assumed that it was where they were keeping prisoners, like Daniel. Instead, there was a giant ring the size of…

"Holy shit," she whispered. She had never seen anything like it in her life. One minute the large ring thing was…well a ring thing…and the next there was a loud _kawoosh_ and a large puddle appeared in the middle. Myka was so distracted she hadn't even noticed that she was completely surrounded by soldiers with guns at the ready.

One moment she was staring at the ring with a puddle in the middle of it and the next thing she knew her skin lit up like it was on fire. Myka could feel her muscles seizing and she crumpled to the ground her body shaking. Her vision was beginning to blur but she could make out a pair of dark brown boots squatting down in front of her. Myka managed to lift her head to see who it was.

"Hello Myks," was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the unwelcomed darkness.


	2. Sign or prison Pick One

There were nightmares. There were always nightmares when she closed but whatever she had been hit with had her drifting dreamlessly through the unconscious world, a small grateful reprieve. Myka slowly opened her eyes, her head banging like a jack hammer. What had they hit her with? A high powered Taser? All she could remember was her body seizing and then…

"It's about time," Myka bolted up in her bed, her thoughts shattered by the sound of an all too familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed jumping up from the small cot that acted as a bed and rushing to where he stood on the other side of the prison cell. He looked different from the last time she saw him talking to an empty room. The awkward, gangly, crooked glasses archaeologist she remembered was replaced by a confident, short haired man who was…well…hot.

"Look what you got yourself into," he stood just out of reach, his arms crossed across his chest, which was good because at the moment Myka wanted to smack off the smirk he currently had on his face. "Never could stay out of trouble though." Myka took a calming breath. For almost eleven years she had thought the worst; that maybe his theories had gotten him in trouble, but here he was joking about her predicament.

"I'm only here because I thought _you _were in trouble," Myka snapped. "I haven't heard from you in eleven years, I thought you had died, or—or worse you were being held captive, but here you are just fine and dandy while I have given up eight years of my life to find you." Daniel was taken aback for a moment. He knew she had been searching for him but he didn't realize just how long that search had been going on for.

"I didn't think anyone would notice I was missing," Daniel admitted with guilty face.

"Well you were wrong," Myka's brusque tone was not generous. "I noticed. And what the hell are you doing working for the government Danny-Boy? And what was that…that…thing?" Myka wasn't sure how to describe it, hell, she wasn't even sure what she had really seen.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck not sure what to say.

"About that…" he mumbled. "You weren't supposed to go in there. Bad timing." So whatever she saw had been real.

"How did you even know I would be here?" Myka probed, sidelining everything else. "No one knew about my plan except my contact." Another guilty Daniel expression.

"About that…" he mumbled again. "I was your contact. Well sort of. Actually Jack was the one you talked to over the phone but my old colleague from Chicago was the one who informed me you were looking for me. I told him to tell you that he had a contact on the inside."

"You couldn't just call instead?" she asked incredulously. "Do you know how long it took me to plan this little escapade?" Daniel grimaced.

"Didn't really cross my mind at the time," he commented nonchalantly. Myka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't really cross you mind?" She yelled pacing back and forth. "It didn't…because it didn't cross your mind I am sitting in a prison cell of an underground military base that houses a large ring thingy that lets people walk through water. Not to mention the giant headache I have due to the wonderful Taser those soldiers zapped me with. All because it didn't cross you mind to pick up the god damn phone and call!"

"It's called a zat gun," Daniel informed her.

"What?"

"You didn't get zapped with a Taser," Daniel stated. "It's called a zat gun. It delivers an electrical charge much like a Taser. The first one knocks you out, the second one kills you, and the third one makes you completely disappear." Myka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have never heard of that kind of weapon before," she proclaimed. "Is that what you are doing here? Testing weapons? What does that have to do with archaeology?"

"I'm not testing weapons," Daniel informed her rubbing his forehead trying to figure out a way to tell her. "Here," Daniel motioned for one of the guards who brought him a large stack of paper. Taking them from the soldier Daniel handed them through the bars to Myka.

"What this?" She asked skimming through the papers.

"It is a non-disclosure agreement," Daniel stated, hands in his pockets. "Sign it and I can tell you everything about what is done here." Myka looked at him suspiciously.

"And if I don't?" she prodded.

"Then you will be transferred to a maximum security prison for breaking and entering into a secure military base."

Myka's mouth opened and closed several times without any cohesive words coming out of it. She was at a loss for words.

"Look Myks," Daniel said gently. "Trust me when I tell you that once you sign that agreement I can show you places and things that archaeologists only dream of ever finding." Myka sighed and sat down on the edge of her cot taking a good look at the papers. Finally she let out a long sigh and approached Daniel, her hand out-stretched.

"Hand me a pen," she relented. Daniel smiled handing her the pen he had in his pocket. He could barely contain his delight as she scribbled her almost illegible signature on the dotted line. She had been right; he could have just called but he saw it as an opportunity to introduce her to the Stargate world, to show her wonders beyond anything she could ever imagine. It was true there were better ways to do it than setting her up to infiltrate the base but O'Neill thought it would be a good way to test security.

"Okay then" Daniel was excited. He handed the Non-Disclosure agreement over to one of the guards and nodded for him to open the cell door. "How about a tour?" Myka took a deep breath, still resisting the urge to smack him, and put a smile on her face.

The next two hours were fascinating. Daniel hadn't been kidding when he said that there were things here that archaeologists could only dream of. Part of her was still waiting for someone to drop the 'gotcha' bomb but the more Daniel showed her, the more she believed him. The last thing on their tour list was the room Myka had stumbled into before she was…what had Daniel called it…zatted… or something close to it.

"Daniel Jackson," A deep voice resonated through the small hallway. Myka, who had been looking at the floor, looked up to see the familiar man whom she had tussled with not just a few hours before. Now that there wasn't adrenaline pumping through her body and she wasn't in fight mode, the man looked much more intimidating than he had before.

"Myka," Daniel said smiling. "This is Teal'c. He is a Jaffa, the race that I told you were once under the rule of the Goa'uld." Teal'c bowed deeply to her, a smile on his face. The anthropologist in her took over and Myka automatically bowed back in respect.

"It is nice to meet you Myka Parker," Teal'c stated. "Daniel Jackson has told me much about you." Myka bit her lip wondering what she should say.

"Hello," was the only thing she came up with. Teal'c smiled knowingly and looked back at Daniel.

"General Landry and O'Neill wish to speak with you both," he informed them. Daniel smiled and Myka followed him up a couple of flights of stairs to a large briefing room. Two men in uniform were waiting for them; one was an older stubbier sort of man with a jolly round face that made Myka think of her father. The other was thinner, taller, with greying hair and a face that said 'I'm amusing just wait and see'.

"Myka this is General Jack O'Neill and General Hank Land…" Myka didn't care, before Daniel had even started introduction she had made a beeline for the window that overlooked the one thing she had been waiting for Daniel to show her on their tour. The giant ring-thingy he called a Stargate. Both O'Neill and Landry were taken aback at her rudeness while Daniel was trying to hide his smirk.

"You weren't kidding Danny-Boy," Myka exclaimed. "Look at it! It's an archaeological marvel. And you said it allows people to travel to other planets through a…a…wormhole?" Myka couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Daniel had been showing her artifacts and technology on their little tour but now she was seeing how he had obtained them.

"I am glad you are excited and all but we have a couple of things we need to discuss Miss Parker," O'Neill stated from behind her.

"Call me Myka," she said waving her hand dismissively still not taking her eyes off the Stargate. Daniel let out a small cough. Myka bit her lip and turned around to face the two Generals sheepishly. "Sorry." Myka took the chair that Daniel had pulled out for her and folded her hands on the table, a serious looking forming on her face.

"We have a few things we want to go through with you," O'Neill stated handing her a large packet. "The first is a job offer. Daniel here has been begging for an assistant head for his department and so far you are the most qualified." Myka's excitement was coming back.

"But, the severity of your actions of breaking onto this base, damaging military property, and assaulting military personnel is a federal crime," Landry said sternly. Myka went back to biting on her lip, her excitement quelled.

"However," O'Neill broke in. "None of the men you assaulted are pressing charges and we are the ones who assisted you into breaking onto the base, which really helped out security out, so no formal action will be brought against you."

"Instead," Landry informed her. "You will have a ninety day probation period that will consist of training in military protocols and combat."

"Not that you looked to need much hand to hand combat," O'Neill put in with a smile. "I haven't seen Teal'c so happy to have almost gotten beat by an opponent. He can't stop smiling…which is weird." Myka saw Daniel roll his eyes.

"Once you have completed your probationary training you will be instated as a full member of Stargate Command." Landry finished. Myka was a little overwhelmed but in the end she took the packet they had offered and shook their hands without once thinking about what she might be getting herself into. Myka was still in a daze as she followed Daniel out of the briefing room.

"So…" Daniel said doing his signature hands in his pockets shrug. "Where you staying?" Myka looked at him embarrassed…

"You're sleeping in your car?" Daniel asked in disbelief. They were up on the surface. Myka thought it would just be better to show him than tell him. "How long have you been sleeping in your car?" Myka shrugged.

"A couple of months," she admitted sheepishly. "I haven't had a steady enough job or been in one place long enough to get a place of my own." Daniel took a deep breath and tried his best to hide his irritation.

"You're staying at my place," he ordered. "Let's go."

Myka was a little nervous at first about staying with Daniel. They had once been close but eleven years with no communication was a long time for a friendship to try and last. What if they didn't have anything in common anymore?

She followed Daniel to a small neighborhood only about twenty minutes from the base, according to Daniel most of the SGC lived in these houses. Cameron Mitchel, who Daniel said she would meet later, lived across the street with Teal'c as his housemate and Samantha Carter, who she was also not meeting until later, lived down the block.

The house was warmly decorated with hues of burnt orange and brown painted on walls here and there. It was fully furnished right down to the guest bedroom. Daniel's artifact collections stood on display all around the house, most, he said, were still in crates in the garage.

Myka sighed as she set her bags down on the bed in the guest bedroom, it was late and Daniel had gone to bed. She wasn't really sure what was happening still. One moment she was 'rescuing' Daniel and the next she was now working with him and living in his house, almost like nothing had changed. But unfortunately for Myka, things had…

**Review! I mean…you don't even have to press a button anymore, you just start typing! You know you want to **** ALL the other kids are doing it ;)**

**Thanks Guys! See you next Chapter!**


End file.
